onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:124.6.156.234
Hi there! The page you created is more suitable to write a blog about. I've deleted the page, but here's the stuff you wrote if you want to put it in a blog (though you have to create an account to write one). Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 03:20, February 18, 2019 (UTC) Section heading And considering the reveal in this week’s chapter that Kaido is, SPOILER ALERT, a giant dragon, I’m thinking again about final matchups. There have been lots of opinions about Zoro fighting Jack, Orochi, whoever else, but I’m now thinking that the final fight will be Luffy AND Zoro versus Kaido. This is for several reasons: - There have been lots of discussions about what will happen for Zoro regarding Shusui, since it’s Wano’s national treasure and used to belong to Ryuma. Considering that Ryuma became a hero for BEHEADING A DRAGON (which we already saw Zoro do during Punk Hazard) I’m now thinking that Zoro may strike the final blow by decapitating Kaido, which I know doesn’t sound likely since it’s usually Luffy’s job, but it also would not surprise me in the slightest since a lot of us see Wano arc as Zoro’s arc. The people of Wano, seeing Zoro finally defeat Kaido USING Shusui and in the same manner Ryuma did, will be so happy Kaido has been overthrown that they allow Zoro to keep Shusui since he’s proven he’s worthy of the blade. - The Wano arc’s first real battle was Zoro and Luffy tag-teaming against Hawkins and his henchmen. The fact that Wano opens this way would work perfectly with Zoro and Luffy, again as a tag-team, taking down Kaido at the end. It’s a very Oda-esque framing device to bookend an arc with. - In an interview some time ago, Oda himself said that he had no idea how Luffy was going to take down Kaido. Maybe that was because in reality, it’s not actually Luffy who strikes that final blow, but Zoro? - Looking again at this SJ cover, the way you have Zoro and Luffy with crossed swords and Kaido framed directly behind exactly where the two blades meet seems to imply to me an execution-style decapitation, in the same way we see Roger with the crossed swords behind him at the beginning of literally every single OP episode. The fact that Oda even gave Zoro a primary role on this cover despite the fact that he’s literally gone missing is, to me, a clear foreshadow of the HUGE role he’s going to play in this arc. - Zoro is often represented as a tiger and traditional mythology always puts the tiger up against a dragon. When I thought Orochi was going to have a dragon fruit, I put Zoro up against him, but now the reasoning works just as well for Kaido. I know this opens up other avenues like who’s going to fight Orochi etc. I’m thinking that Sanji will fight Jack, but still not sure about others yet. This is just my theory for what’s going on right now.v Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Okay so Zoro’s at a wharf and we know Onigashima is a separate island is this dumbass gonna fucking get on a boat, get to Onigashima and accidentally bump into Kaido Me: “yeah Idc about Kaido yet” Kaido: actually a giant fucking dragon Me:Do you ever find yourself becoming completely overwhelmed by how much you adore Monkey D. Luffy Hero Academia/One Piece AU where Luffy can’t get into any of the good schools and ends up at some shitty delinquent hero school where all the professors are former villains and Katakuri becomes Luffy’s teacher and he’s more or less the only decent teacher at this school (because all the others don’t give a shit and are just doing it to fulfil their community service or whatever) and all the students are like “you’re such a good teacher why are you here??” and Katakuri is like “uhhh I killed a lotta people so nowhere else will have me.” But Luffy’s grandpa is on the board for a really prestigious hero school so they make a deal that if Katakuri can make Luffy into a great hero then Luffy will help Katakuri get out of this shitty hellhole school and oh no they accidentally become best friends along the way